My First Love
by amber chO
Summary: Miyazawa breaks up with Arima. Is that what she really wants? Did she make the right decision or was it too rushed? Arima's now free, but will he ever be the same without Miyazawa by his side?
1. Our End

Um.this is my first fanfic ever. I don't think I'm that great of a writer. R&R, love and hate is accepted here.  
  
POV-Yukino Miyazawa  
  
'Okay, this is it. You can do it.' Saying words like these wouldn't help me at all. For three months I had contemplated how I would break up with Arima, but it seems that as the days go by, it gets harder and harder to do what I want to do. It wasn't that I didn't love him anymore; it was I felt as though his love for me was gone. The first two years we shared together where amazing, but now, during this third year, things seem to be going awry. He suddenly avoids me and he.breaks dates all the time. The last time we went on a date was like 3 months ago. His clubs and activities aren't keeping us apart because they never did in the beginning. The reason we grew apart might have been that he likes someone else. It breaks my heart, that's why maybe if we break up I'll feel better, and maybe he will too. Today's the day I'm going to do it. I'll wait for his Kendo practice to end and then I'll tell him on the walk home, that's if he walks with me.  
  
On the way home  
  
' Okay, before I totally freak out, I'm going to say it,' I tell myself.  
  
"Arima.can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, Miyazawa." We stop at a bus stop and sit down.  
  
"Well.I think.that.we.should.um.break up." I say and then run off before he can say anything.  
  
'Why isn't he running after me?'  
  
I finally get home and I rush up the stairs, crying all the way. I enter my room and fall on the bed. 'Why didn't you go after me, Arima, why?' 


	2. His and Her Circumstances

Thankies for the review! At least I know one person is out there reading my stuff! YaY! :D!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I DO NOT OWN KARE KANO! POOEY!  
  
~*********************************************************************~ POV Miyazawa  
  
Waking up this morning was hell. I had been crying all night! He didn't come to visit me or even call.what kind of person would do that? Wait.I know the answer.a person who doesn't love me! I just need to keep reminding myself that this is for the best. Maybe, now, I can focus more on my studies and forget about Arima. Those were the best times of my life and I will never forget them. Sayonara Arima!  
  
POV Arima  
  
What the hell happened last night? Did Yukino break up with me or was she just kidding? I didn't even do anything to make her mad! I swear! I have been the best boyfriend I could be. We were always together.except for maybe the past few months, but I had to see someone. I love Yukino, but what am I to do when it's not even my fault. I can't lose her, she's the best thing I have right now. I think school today is going to be hella awful if things between Yukino and I don't get better.  
  
~********************************************************************~  
  
Sorri Sorri for the short chapter.I really didn't have time. Will have next chapter up in a week and a half.that's after finals. ERGH THIS CHAPTER WASN't better than the first. 


	3. The Next Day

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Kare Kano…if I did; I would be one lucky and happy person

Sorry for the incredibly late update. It took me some time to get around to doing it.

POV Yukino

It's only been one day since he's been gone and already, I miss Arima like crazy. Wait, what the hell? Why would I want to be with someone who doesn't even love me? Just breathe Yukino, just breath. Arima is out of your life and you're on to bigger and better things. Arima is just something of the past. What you need to focus on, Yukino, is beating him on next semester finals.

_On the way to school_

"Miyazawa!"

'Holy…who was that? It's Arima…' I thought to myself

"Miyazawa, can we talk?" Arima asked.

'There is no way you're talking to this boy Yukino!'

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?" I said unexpectedly.

'Oh my gosh, I am so stupid! '

"I wanted to ask you a question about the next Student Council event Miyazawa."

At that, I ran. There was no way that Arima said that. How could he pretend that nothing had happened between us, that we didn't just break up yesterday? I seriously hate him. I need to push him out of my thoughts and my life for good. Maybe, I'll transfer to a school far far away, but wait, I can't leave my friends. Damn, I'll just have to deal with it until graduation in February. sigh it's going to be a long two months.


End file.
